A Tiara of Snow
by Night Beauty
Summary: Magical things happen in winter - especially for Kurama and Keiko. One-shot Kurama x Keiko. [Challenged by Buffybot76. Please review]


Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! This was based off a small mini-story from a Manga titled "Saint Tail," which I also do not own!

* * *

Challenged by author Buffybot76, a Keiko x Kurama one-shot.

* * *

A Tiara of Snow

* * *

"I guess it was inevitable for Yusuke to be with Botan," Keiko kicked the snow around her. 

She breathed in the frosty air and exhaled before walking back into the heated school. Kids were crowded around the boards to see their exam grades.

"Look, someone beat Keiko!"

"Shuuichi. . .Minamino? Oh! He's that cute red-headed boy, right?"

Keiko took a sideward glance to see her score. Had she scored one point higher, it would've been as perfect as Shuuichi's.

'That's right. He's the one who works with Yusuke.'

"Oh, he's so cute!"

Keiko looked to see him. His eyes focused on hers for a second before he smiled. She clutched her bag and walked back into her classroom, leaving the fox boy behind.

* * *

"If you don't turn in your papers today, you'll have to shovel the snow," the teacher said in a monotone voice. 

"Keiko, I'm so sorry!" the girl next to her cried. "I know we worked together on it last night, but. . .I totally forgot to bring it today!"

"Oh, it's fine. . ." she winced at her friends voice and looked at the teacher.

"You four have to shovel the snow."

* * *

"This compares nothing about Botan and Yusuke," the chestnut hair girl dug the shovel deep into the snow. 

She heard footsteps crinkle in the snow, and turned to see the boy again.

He blinked twice, "You're the only one here?"

"Oh. . .I guess the other three left," she laughed nervously.

"The teacher sent me to check on you," he replied. "Yusuke would be worried if you got sick."

"Yusuke doesn't care anymore," she snapped.

"We rarely talk, I'd hate for it to begin with an argument." Kurama tilted his head and smiled.

She remained silent.

"Call me Kurama," he stuck out his hand. "I've been transferred here to work with Yusuke, though he's on his own this time. . ."

". . .Keiko," she answered, taking his warm hand and shaking it. "Yeah, I remember seeing you with Yusuke before."

"He's a nice friend."

She only nodded.

"I'll help you. You can take a rest, class is almost over anyway." Kurama took the shovel and began to take over her job.

It began to snow, ever so lightly, though. Keiko shook her head as snow fell from her hair. She sat on the cold ground, watching the boy and hearing voices in the background.

"I heard Kazuma declared his love for this girl named Yukina. She doesn't go here but I heard she'd quite pretty. She's quite taken with Kazuma too."

"Ah! So this Yukina girl got her crown!" the girl gushed.

"Huh?" Keiko looked over at the three girls.

"They say when a girl falls in love for the first time, she gets a crown. Didn't you know that?"

The girl stood up. "Excuse me, Kurama." Keiko walked over to the girls. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," the blue hair girl explained, "The girl gets to be the center of attention when she gets her crown."

"Did you get yours from the new boy?" another girl peered at her.

She took a step back, "What!"

"Wait, look out!"

Her foot slipped and landed in a muddy pool of ice-cold water. "Ahh. . ."

The three girls giggled. "You're so clumsy, Keiko!"

She scratched the back of her head. "I guess I am."

'I. . .would've wanted my crown from Yusuke. But I guess I get mud instead.'

* * *

She wrung the towel in her hair to wash the stains off. Her clothes weren't that damp, but even so she stayed near the warm stove. 

"How do you stand that?"

"Are you stalking me?" she threw a glare at the boy.

"I was merely watching you," Kurama said coolly. "You seem to be having a bad day."

"Yeah. . ." she muttered. "What would you know?"

"From your current situation between Yusuke. . .you could say I'm having the same between Botan and me."

"Oh. You mean. . .?"

He nodded. "I was fond of her, Botan, I mean."

"She's nice. But she spends most of her time as Yusuke's assistant on missions."

"I know."

Keiko watched him. His emerald eyes that seemed so peaceful suddenly became so sad.

'I. . .feel warm.'

She felt her face. Was she sweating?

"Keiko, are you alright?"

Kurama got up from his seat and placed his hand against her forehead. "You're pretty warm. . .Keiko, are you okay?"

"Ahh. . .yes, I'm fine!"

He scented of roses.

'But somehow. . .I kind of want to stay this way a little bit. . .'

"Keiko! It's a fever!"

"Uh-h. . ." Keiko wobbled and her voice quivered. "I'm. . .okay."

Kurama caught the girl as she collapsed into his arms.

* * *

Her eyes winced hearing voices around her. 

"She'll be okay, but her fever's a bit high."

"I'm okay. . ." she muttered.

Her eyes opened and Kurama was sitting next to her. His face was serious.

"You look worried," she joked weakly.

"I guess you say those things so you don't bother those around you." Kurama placed his hand over her forehead before standing up. "You're having difficulty with those feelings of yours. Take care of yourself, Keiko."

"I just. . .wanted. . .my crown. . ."

She felt tears stream down the side of her face.

* * *

"Hey Keiko, this is for you." 

She let out a gasp as she took the rose in her hand. Somehow she knew it was from Kurama.

"It was on your desk, I'd thought I'd give it to you before the teacher threw it away," her friend laughed.

"I. . .I'll be right back," Keiko bowed and ran off.

"Wait, class is starting soon!"

'Kurama. . .where is he?'

She looked out the window and found him shoveling the snow.

She coughed, "Kurama!"

He watched her. "You shouldn't be outside. . .you're not fully recovered yet."

"I. . ."

She shook her head, and the newly fallen snow shook off onto the winter land.

"I. . .don't want you to hate me."

"Keiko, I never once said I hated you," Kurama defended with a frown.

"That time at the hospital, what you said to me. I was weak, I know, but. . .I want to stay with you a bit, Kurama, if you don't mind. Maybe. . .we could be. . .friends, or something."

He chuckled. "Keiko. . .I think you did get your crown, the time we first met outside."

Her eyes shut tightly as he placed his hand on her hand. He pecked her on the cheek. The girl turned her head slightly and their lips brushed against each other before he pulled back slightly.

"It glittered in your hair. The tiara of snow."

Her fingers touched the warm spot of where she received his kiss. She tilted her head and smiled back at him as the snow dance around the two.

* * *

End

* * *


End file.
